Nothing Like You and I
by Brooke-L
Summary: PostBNACAP. Rory and Logan are only friends, right? At least they think so. It’s safer and simpler this way. But not for long once Rory listens to those pesky inner denials and Logan doesn’t listen to those pesky rich guys he calls his best friends. [RL]
1. The Safety of Friendship

Summary: Post-BNACAP. Rory and Logan are only friends, right? At least they think so. It's safer and simpler this way. But not for long once Rory listens to those pesky inner denials and Logan doesn't listen to those pesky rich guys he calls his best friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: I am all about the Rory/Logan pairing and this is my first effort at a fic for them. I started this on a whim and have a vague idea of where it's going. I'd appreciate any feedback. The story title's from a song of the same name from _The Perishers_.

* * *

_Nothing Like You and I _

Chapter 1: The Safety of Friendship

They had fallen into a comfortable pattern of friendship; well, it was more like an acquaintanceship combined with a teasing banter that, to the untrained eye, appeared to be a very odd mating dance. They knew better however or thought they did. Logan had discovered Rory wasn't nearly as high-strung as he had previously assumed and she found out he could be taken down a few notches with the proper administration of her sharp and witty barbs.

Both thought any romantic intentions were out of the question, it would just be too complicated. Logan knew her type. She was the commitment, 'you boyfriend - me girlfriend' kind of girl. He knew if he started anything with her, he would have to be all in. While she certainly was an appealing girl, he was just not the 'all in' kind of guy. This Rory knew. She also knew he was not like previous guys she had dated. He was a suave womanizer who had a line of willing girls the size of the Tri-County Area waiting on him. So clearly, he wasn't her type and vice versa. Besides, Rory certainly wasn't ready to jump into any relationship so soon after the mess with Dean. Friendship was the name of the game now.

That's why when Logan saw Rory waiting patiently in line for her morning caffeine fix, he didn't hesitate to sidle up to her with a friendly greeting. "Morning, Ace."

"Geez, Logan! You scared me." Rory chided as she slapped her former irritant/prank adversary on the arm. He was always finding idiotic ways to get under her skin, despite their newfound civility. And while she was still half-asleep, he was annoyingly chipper. And smiley, which revealed his adorable dimples. No, that too, was annoying she concluded. It was a crime that he was so awake at the bright hour of nine in the morning.

"I figured that since you jumped about three feet in the air." He grinned and slid the barista a crisp ten after they placed their orders. He met her protestations with a debonair wink and steered her away from the kiosk. "Don't worry about it, it's my treat."

"Thank you. At least you're good for something."

"Glad to be of service." He watched in amusement as she reverently took her first sip in a manner that seemed dangerously sensual. The way she licked her lips and moaned softly in appreciation. Definitely hazardous, he decided. He adjusted his collar and observed her from the corner of his eye, inwardly chuckling. He doubted she knew how enticing she was at that moment. And he doubted she would like it if he was ogling her during her morning coffee ritual, so he opted to move the conversation along. "So where are you headed?" He had a few guesses considering she was ultra-studious and dedicated. Her coffee fix had been sated, so that was out of the running.

Rory opened her eyes and loosened her death grip on her cup. "Where do you think? Tomorrow's deadline and until the final copy's on the way to the printer, we are all helpless to Doyle's despotic dictatorship."

"Aren't we especially dramatic and alliterative this morning?"

"I'm naturally that way. It's a gift." She smiled as they stopped in front of the Yale Daily newsroom. "Are you coming in?"

"Please, my presence in that room would only cause Doyle to have an aneurysm. He doesn't need any added pressure, wouldn't you agree?" He reasoned with a lopsided grin that was known to weaken even the most unsympathetic female's knees.

Rory rolled her eyes and shooed him away. "Such a cop out. Fine, Huntzberger, run away before Doyle catches sight of you."

"That was the plan. Hey, some of us are having a pub night, are you in?"

She considered the offer. After his prank in her Philosophy class and her retaliatory engagement prank, they had come to a truce of sorts. Hanging out with Logan and his group had become more and more frequent, leading Paris to dub her as 'another one of Huntzberger's groupies.' Although she bristled at that description and had initially written Logan's group off as elitist snobs, she was realizing that they weren't half bad. They were even strangely entertaining at times. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe…it depends."

He raised an eyebrow. "On what? Knowing you, you're probably on top of all your studies, ahead actually. And I'm sure sniffing the entire works of Dickens' can wait another night…"

She shot him a harsh glare, which he ignored with an obnoxiously baiting smirk. "Bite me."

"Just tell me where. I do have a few creative suggestions if you're open to it."

"Eww, go ooze that smarm on someone else, I'm immune."

"So, what's the verdict, Ace? A night of drunken debauchery or bookish boredom? Note the intentional use of alliteration, that's got to be worth something with you…" He cajoled in a wickedly persuasive voice.

"Ehhh, what time?" Rory surrendered, albeit grudgingly. She knew he was grinning triumphantly without even looking at him.

His brown eyes gleamed, obviously satisfied with his ability to ultimately convince her. "Nine. We'll stop by your dorm and pick you up."

"Gilmore, I can see you! Get your ass in here! We have an urgent deadline, you know!" Doyle's voice loudly interrupted their farewells.

"Guess that's my cue to leave. Nine tonight, Ace." He gave a small wave and then disappeared into the throng of bustling students.

* * *

"Where are we going, Logan? The pub's that way." Finn whined. Loudly. He had no grasp on appropriate voice levels.

"I have to agree with Finn on this one, he could lead us there blindfolded." Colin chimed in.

"I did once."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you were so hammered you couldn't even walk, mate. Seth was practically carrying you. Don't you remember? That was the night Stephanie brought along her boyfriend at the time…what was his name?"

"Rick Andrews." Logan supplied helpfully as he led them into the Branford dorm.

"Yes, that was the fellow. Terribly beady eyes." Finn remarked.

"That was the least of his problems."

"Now Colin, no need to be so bitter."

"Shut up Finn. You were the moron who introduced him to Stephanie in the first place."

Logan just shook his head and knocked on Rory's door, hoping Paris wouldn't be the one to answer.

"This door looks familiar."

"It should. You've met the girl who lives here _several_ times." Logan sarcastically reminded, glancing at his taller Australian friend.

"Have I slept with her?"

"No, Finn, you haven't. Though you've offered every single time we've been out with her. She hasn't said yes once." Logan responded. If Rory did ever sleep with Finn…well, that was one development he didn't want to think about.

"You have slept with the girl who across the hall over there." Colin gestured. "And her roommate."

Finn grinned proudly. "Why I've been a busy, busy boy. Naughty, but busy."

The door swung open and Rory exited quickly, shoving them out of the way. "Hey guys."

"Awfully pushy for a little thing."

"Hello to you too, Finn. Paris is on the warpath tonight…Doyle did something or the other. I was just making my escape before she decided to practice her 'I hate you, Doyle' speech on me."

"Excellent self-preservational instincts, Ace." Logan stated, appraising her appearance. She looked particularly alluring this night in tight jeans and a formfitting red top.

"Thanks, Huntzberger. I guess I did learn something from you this morning when you ran at the first sight of our esteemed editor."

"I'll have you know Huntzbergers do not run away." Logan retorted, invading her personal space with his leering posture.

Her senses were overwhelmed by his sudden closeness, the faint scent of his cologne and the feel of his arm up against her own. She stepped back slightly, managing to remain unaffected. "Didn't look that way this morning."

Finn's voice calling to them interrupted the verbal battle that was shaping up between them. "Save the flirting for later, you two. Alcohol waits for no man, come along."

Logan cleared his throat and began walking. "Come on, Ace. You don't want to get in the way of Finn and his beer."

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Just checking. Are you jealous?" He studied her reaction closely, not really sure why he was so interested.

Rory swallowed her drink quickly. "What! No!"


	2. Alcohol Induced Moments of Brilliance

Summary: Post-BNACAP. Rory doesn't want to get hurt again and Logan doesn't want commitment. They're in a safely defined friendship with Rory playing his matchmaker, but will they risk this for what they really want…each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. As for where this story is going… Well the pairing is definitely R/L and I like the build-up to a relationship, so there is going to be obstacles,misunderstandings, denials and stubbornness from both sides. Both of them will get jealous at times, but whether or not they actually cop to being jealous is another issue.I'm pretty proud of myself because I actually feel like this is one fic that I'll see through to completion. I worked out the entire plot and everything. And I changed the story summary so it conveys more of the actual storyline. Now on to the story...(p.s. it should be obvious by now that I like super-long scenes, you have to love the drawn out R/L sexual tension and verbal foreplay).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alcohol-Induced Moments of Brilliance**

"Do you recall that time Finn peed in the bushes outside the Dean's office while the administration was meeting in there? I think the Dean's secretary was especially impressed by the show." Logan chortled, as he regaled the table, which consisted of Rory, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary and some other LDBers, with embarrassing tales of their exploits.

"When nature calls, you must answer." Finn rowdily proclaimed. "Besides, those hydrangea looked a wee bit undernourished."

"That's not the only thing that was wee, Finnegan." Colin quipped.

"Do not cast aspersions on my endowment, Colin. For everyone's information, I am a superior specimen of manhood."

"That's a little too much information, Finn." Rosemary added, looking particularly uninterested, not to mention disgusted.

"Don't fret, darling. You'll see it for yourself later tonight." Finn winked.

As Finn carried on the narrative, Logan glimpsed briefly at Rory, who was laughing at his bickering two best friends. He leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear. "Tell me this is more fun than researching Jung and Freud."

"Must you always prove your point?" Rory grimaced in mock exasperation. "It's tiring, Huntzberger."

"Really? Most girls appreciate my persistence."

"It's just…annoying. Doesn't enhance your personality at all."

"So you're saying my personality is so first-rate, it needs no improvement."

"Now there's creative license and there's delusional, you're firmly in the latter category."

Logan chuckled and rested his arm on the back of her chair comfortably. Rory was always ready with a clever retort; that was one of the things he really liked about her. Huh? He wasn't ready to dwell further on that thought and was about to continue the banter, when a whiff of perfume and a hand on his shoulder diverted his attention.

"Hi Logan." An accented voice greeted him.

"Hey Cassandra. How are you this evening?" He amiably replied, noticing that Rory had turned back to the main conversation. He ignored the sudden pang of disappointment and focused on the blonde.

"I'm better now. I enjoyed our date last week." She continued, not removing her hand from him.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime." He grinned charmingly. "How about I give you a call?"

"I'll be waiting. Bye Logan." She strutted away in full-on seduction mode, hips and hair swaying as if she were on a catwalk, not in a college pub.

"So, where were we, Ace?" Logan directed back to Rory.

"I don't know about you, but Colin was explaining how he was dared to sit through an entire economics lecture sans pants. Fascinating stuff." Rory glanced at him and evaded eye contact. She was even more irritated by him, but she couldn't put a finger on why exactly. Was it that he had ignored her in favor of a waking, talking Barbie? Quite possibly. Actually no, scratch that. That couldn't be it. Not even close. She was just aggravated by his typical sleazy, womanizing ways. Yes, that sounded better.

Logan couldn't decipher if she was being droll or was simply pissed. Why she would be pissed, he didn't know. Although he considered himself well-versed in the language of the opposite sex, he wasn't exactly a master and Rory definitely needed an entire dictionary to explain her behavior at times. The way she ran hot and cold was frustrating not to mention baffling. "Not the most inventive dare, but it was damn hilarious."

"So you managed to snag another date with Miss Argentina, huh?" The words were out before Rory could stop them.

"Excuse me?"

"The blonde that was here not even two seconds ago... Come on, the harem of ladies at your beck and call can't be that enormous that you get them confused." It seemed she couldn't hold back the snark tonight.

"You mean Cassandra?"

"If that's her name, then yes. Cassandra."

"There was mention of a date in the future, as for specifics, well those are undecided. If you want, I'll keep you informed if and when I hammer down more concrete details. I'll let you know the time, day, location…" His lips quirked up in a teasing smirk.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. What a stupid, arrogant assface. "Great. Don't forget to run your wardrobe choice by me too. Choosing the wrong shoes can really make the difference between a dud and a soul mate."

He chuckled at lack of a better response. He knew that now was not the time for one of his goading comments. In the mood Rory seemed to be in, she was liable to bite his head off. "What's your problem?"

She shook her head, avoiding his penetrating stare. "Nothing."

"Are you drunk?" A slightly amused smile appeared on his face. He had seen Rory drunk before and she was unpredictable each time.

She indignantly straightened her posture and glared at him. "No, I only had like four drinks."

"Actually, you've had about six. Finn's been making sure you're properly provided for. And some people's alcohol tolerance is lower than others."

"My tolerance is just fine, thank you." She was feeling thirsty all of a sudden and picked up her glass.

"Just checking. Are you jealous?" He studied her reaction closely, not really sure why he was so interested.

Rory swallowed her drink quickly. "What! No!"

He chose to ignore how she sounded offended at his accusation and continued. "Then what is it?"

"I'm just amazed at your taste in women."

"Pretty good, right?"

"Hardly, it seems your 'type' is the bleached blonde who wouldn't even be able to read a restaurant menu by herself." Even she was surprised at how catty she came off. She wouldn't be surprised if Logan thought she was suffering from a severe case of PMS.

"Hey, some menus are deliberately vague, and I don't _only _date blondes. I think of myself as an equal opportunist." He attempted to joke. "Seriously Ace, what's your problem?"

She sighed and played with her straw in her drink. "Nothing, I just think you could do a lot better."

"Really."

She visibly balked at his smug countenance. "Yes. I mean at least date girls who are smart, opinionated and well-informed. We're at Yale, surely girls with a modicum of intelligence aren't hard to find."

"Did you ever think maybe I enjoy dating girls like Cassandra?"

"Maybe you do. It just reinforces the initial notion I had of you."

"And what's that?"

"That you're some rich playboy, more interested in getting into a girl's pants than having a meaningful relationship."

"Not everything has to be serious and meaningful. Life isn't _Dawson's Creek_."

"Fortunately. I'd hate to be spouting annoying, histrionic platitudes every five seconds."

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Maybe I am." She admitted and went on defensively. "But I'm still perfectly coherent." And she wasn't nearly done with her dissection of his love life. "Aren't you sick of dating girls who care more about having the latest Louis Vuitton handbag than you? Or who are more interested in your bank account and society parties than your personality and feelings?"

He didn't answer her question. "I'm insulted, Ace. There are far more _exciting_ perks to dating me." His lascivious tone left no room to mistake what kind of perks he was alluding to. Seeing that she was momentarily caught off guard, he turned the tables. "What type of girls do you suggest I date then? Girls like you?" He quirked an eyebrow at her the pinkish blush that appeared on her cheeks and waited for her reply.

"No…I mean sure, if you assume I fit those characteristics I described…"

"You do. To a tee in fact."

"Fine, then I guess I do mean girls like me, but not me specifically. Other girls. Girls who don't care about your money or name…girls with attributes like me…"

"But not you?"

"No! I mean yes, other girls who _aren't _me. There are many of them out there."

"You mean there are many other girls out there who aren't you?" He was fascinated by the way she was rambling nonsensically and digging herself right into a hole.

"Yes, that is what I mean." Rory realized how stupid she was sounding and groaned at his annoying, know-it-all grin. "Shut up. You know what I'm trying to say, you..."

"Please don't call me a butt-faced miscreant again."

She was struck by sudden inspiration and grinned widely. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol running through her system or her mother's influence choosing to rear its head. Right now, she wasn't exactly thinking of the consequences, she was just going to go with the scheme that popped into her brain. "I just had the most brilliant idea."

"Should I be scared?" He warily eyed her ear-to-ear smirk and sparkling baby blues. Something told him that nothing good would follow.

"Let me set you up with someone!"

He was thrown by her suggestion. "You have to be kidding." God he needed another vodka. Where was Finn?

"Sorry, I'm still as serious and dull as you think I am." She dryly stated.

"Ace, you're hardly dull. Quite the opposite actually."

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know." Somehow, he didn't think allowing Rory to set him up with another girl was wise. It almost seemed wrong. And he wasn't sure why the hell she was so adamant on doing it.

"We're friends, right? Friends do this for each other."

"Friends…"

"Is that a foreign concept to you or something?"

"No, it's just…" He sighed. She was firing on all guns tonight and he was almost defeated. "So, you're not kidding?"

"We already went over this. Keep up, Logan. I get to pick a more acceptable girl and you can tell me what qualities you look for, aside from a C-cup and an easy reputation. Ooh, I could make lists, I like lists. Come on, it would be just like one of your dares, except not a dare...more like a project." He looked very hesitant, so she used reasoning she knew he couldn't argue against. "It'll be fun, something different. Isn't this the point of being young? Do those words sound remotely familiar, Huntzberger?"

Now she was throwing his own words back in his face? That was just unfair. Though, it was weirdly endearing that she had even bothered to remember his words of wisdom from the LDB event. "Touché, Ace. But, this is very different than jumping off a seven-story platform."

She shrugged utterly nonchalant, and leaned towards him defiantly. "Afraid of a little challenge? Think of it as an experiment of sorts, an adventure to test your limits. So, are you in?"

He studied her features; she was pouting her bottom lip and her blue eyes twinkled with eager excitement. Something told him he would regret consenting to her crazy plan, yet he couldn't find the heart to turn her down, especially not with the look she was giving him. Before he knew it, those two damning words slipped past his lips. "I'm in."

"Really? Great! We'll get started as soon as possible. Tomorrow even." Although she was smiling victoriously, she was wondering why he had actually agreed to it. She thought she'd have to do way more convincing or that Logan would immediately kill the idea. Oh well, she would just go with it. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter: 

Colin followed him in. "Are you hiding from Rory?"

Logan took his coat from his closet and assumed an innocent expression. "No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you two finally gave into all that sexual tension, had hot, animalistic sex and now you're scared shitless?"

"What sexual tension?"

"For a supposed Casanova, you're an idiot." Colin informed him matter-of-factly. There was a knock on the door and Colin moved to get it.


	3. Flirting With Disaster

Summary: Post-BNACAP. Rory and Logan are only friends, right? At least they think so. It's safer and simpler this way. But not for long once Rory listens to those pesky inner denials and Logan doesn't listen to those pesky rich guys he calls his best friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They definitely help. Instead of studying for an exam, I worked on this super long chapter (three cheers for procrastination!). The banter continues in this chapter, which mainly demonstrates Rory and Logan getting closer, Colin's insight into the R/L "friendship" and introduces a new complication.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flirting With Disaster

Logan Huntzberger was hiding from a girl. While uncommon, this was not a new experience for him. He had run from girls before, but that was because those girls were scary, obsessive, Glenn Close in _Fatal Attraction _types. Rory was hardly intimidating (sans that time she bitched him out for the mock fight he staged in her Philosophy class), she was certainly not in the legion of girls infatuated with him and she probably wasn't intending to boil a rabbit any time soon. She wasn't the cooking type anyhow.

No, he was hiding from Rory because of what he had agreed to last night. Once his hangover had cleared, the memories from the previous twenty-four hours came flooding back. More specifically, the outlandish pact he had made with Rory. Today was doomsday, the day she was supposed to start finding him a more suitable girl, at least in her view.

In hindsight, it was freaking ridiculous. He definitely did not need help finding females to date. He was surviving on his own in that department just fine. And he definitely did not want a girl like Rory. Right?

Yes, he didn't want Rory. Wait, he didn't mean it like that. He didn't want a girl _like_ Rory. There was a distinction.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Colin asked as he threw his book down on the coffee table and kicked back on the couch.

Logan ceased his inner deliberations. Had he said all that out loud? "Uh, nothing." He wasn't about to tell Colin or Finn how Rory had prodded him into her matchmaking scheme.

Colin looked at him strangely. "I thought you said you were going to drop by the paper today?"

Yeah, like he'd walk right into the one place where Rory was most likely to frequent. "Decided not to, I'll spare Doyle for one day."

"How incredibly compassionate of you. I ran into Rory earlier, she was looking for you." Colin remarked, not noticing the sudden panic overtaking his friend.

"You did? Where?" Logan inquired.

"In the dining hall, she was with some dark-haired guy."

It was likely Marty since she was good friends with him. "The bartender?"

"Who?"

"Marty. The tall guy who sometimes bartends for us."

"You mean Margarita Marty?"

"Sure."

Colin thought for a moment. "Oh that guy! No."

"She wasn't with Marty?" He was stymied. He thought he knew everyone who was in Rory's social circle, which was rather small and exclusive. There was Marty, Paris and Lane…other than that, Logan knew Rory wasn't particularly close to anyone else.

"Nope, some other guy. Anyway, I told her she could find you here."

His curiosity about Rory's companion was instantly forgotten. "What? She knows where I am? Why did you tell her?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like you guys aren't friends, unless there's something you haven't told me. Though it's not exactly a big mystery, pal. If you want to find for a college student, where would they in all likelihood be? Their dorm. Takes a real rocket scientist to figure that one out." Colin sarcastically remarked. "If you _were_ trying to hide from her, you did a real bang-up job."

Logan shot him an aggravated glare as he stood up and headed to his room to grab his jacket and wallet. "You know what? I will go to the paper, shake things up a bit." He certainly wasn't going to hang around like a sitting duck where Rory could find him.

Colin followed him in. "Are you hiding from Rory?"

Logan took his coat from his closet and assumed an innocent expression. "No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you two finally gave into all that sexual tension, had hot, animalistic sex and now you're scared shitless?"

"What sexual tension?"

"For a supposed Casanova, you're an idiot." Colin informed him matter-of-factly. There was a knock on the door and Colin moved to get it.

"Don't answer that!"

"Did you forget your meds today or something?"

"It's probably Rory."

"Probably. Why? Do you not want to see her?" Colin inquired with interest. There was obviously something going on because Logan was behaving very erratically.

Logan paused, deliberating if he should tell Colin the truth. He could. But then Colin would tell Finn and Steph and they'd likely tell the rest of the group (discretion really wasn't their strong suit). And then they'd bug him about Rory and then he'd never hear the end of it. If Rory was going to play matchmaker for him, he planned to limit the potential for humiliation. He knew agreeing to Rory's scheme was going to come back and bite him in the ass. "Never mind, I'll get it."

"Whatever, I have a class to attend."

"Really? How unlike you, Colin."

"Shut up, you're even more notorious for skipping out than I am."

"That I am. Now make yourself scarce."

"Gladly, I don't want to hear you and Gilmore going at it anyway."

"We are not going to have sex! We're just friends." Logan protested. It was unreasonable that he received so much flack over his friendship with Rory. Really, there was nothing too remarkable about it. He liked her company and found her to be witty and fun when she let go a bit. She also fit in well with his friends. Who cared if she was the least bit attractive? He had his share of attractive girl _friends_, Steph being one of them. He shot Colin a look of warning before opening the front door. If it wasn't Yente herself. "Hey Rory, come on in."

"Thanks." Rory brushed past him into the common room. "Hello again, Colin."

"Gilmore, two run-ins in one day. Can a man get so lucky? I'm going to class, you two be sure to keep it down." Colin grinned as he left.

"What was that about?" Rory asked as she took a seat on the leather couch and dug through her bag.

Logan waved it off. "You know Colin. He's just being his typical jackass self."

"Aren't you generous to your friends."

"I try."

"So, we should get started." She had a notebook and pen ready in her hands and looked at him expectantly.

"On what?"

"You know what."

"Well, my parents aren't expecting a grandchild for at least another three years, but we could start practicing now. We do have the place to ourselves." He smirked. If she was going to push him to date some staid, uptight chick, he wasn't going to make it too easy. He was going to have some fun doing it.

She reddened at his implication. "Shut up. You know very well that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then enlighten me, Ace."

"We agreed yesterday…"

"Uh huh…"

"I said I would set you up with a nice, smart girl and you said yes…"

"Huh, did I really?"

"Logan! Stop being a stubborn prick."

She looked about ready to leap across the couch and stab him in the neck with her pen, so he just smiled a placating smile and kicked his feet up on the table. "I was just kidding around. You really should…"

"Relax. Yes I know you think I'm all overstressed and that I need to learn to take a joke…blah blah blah. I've heard the speech from you many times."

He laughed at her exaggerated eye roll. "Good, at least I know you're internalizing it, but actually putting my advice into action…"

"Stuff it, Huntzberger. This about you this time, not me."

"Fine, we'll get started. You want anything to drink? Oh, what am I talking about, of course you do. I believe we do have coffee."

"Thanks." She inwardly marveled. It was amazing how he could go from infuriating to considerate in thirty seconds flat.

"So, how do we go about this?" Logan questioned from his spot in the small kitchen area.

"I was thinking we could discuss what you would ideally want in a girl, you know physical and personality traits, etc. Maybe more about what you like to do, try to find some common interest points… Then I'll add my input and go about actually finding you someone. I don't know the exact methodology, I'm not an expert at this."

He set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and sat down at his place. "You mean you haven't done this before? The way you were selling it to me last night, I would have thought you owned your own matchmaking service."

"Well I'm not a complete novice, I have done this once or twice."

"With positive results? I just want to know the odds for success."

She tilted her head, remembering the great Paris-Tristan debacle in her sophomore year at Chilton. That definitely was not positive, that was an unmitigated disaster. She supposed her assistance with Lane's love life could count. Those generally turned out better… still, it was probably best not to give any details. "Uh, mixed results."

"That bodes well."

"Do you not want to do this?" She asked, frowning.

This was an out. He could say no and this matchmaking plot and all the insanity would go away. They'd just go back to how it was before, occasional one-on-one chats in the hall and in the newsroom and during group outings. She wouldn't have to spend all this time with him plotting and talking and getting to know each other better. Where they'd be alone together. Often. "Umm…"

"Do you not trust me?" She gave him her trademark Bambi face.

He groaned and looked away, his fate was sealed. Damn it. "Sure I do. Who wouldn't trust that innocent mug?"

"Good, I promise to make this as painless as possible. Now tell me what you want in a woman and spare me the gross details of your twisted psyche."

* * *

It had been going for an over an hour now. She was agonizingly thorough. With the way she was 'hmming' and jotting down notes, he felt like she was a psychiatrist he should be paying by the hour. 

"So, what do you do in your spare time? Aside from drinking yourself into a stupor and planning elaborate Brigade stunts." She prompted.

"I listen to music, I read…"

"Read what?"

"Newspapers mostly. Growing up, my dad would always emphasize the importance of staying informed and ahead of the competition. He'd always read a handful of papers each day. I fell into the same habit."

She noticed the way he stiffened at the mention of his father and wasn't sure if she should read anything into it. The reporter part of her was eager to question him further, but she thought better of it. "Hmm, interesting. Any other hobbies?"

"I play the piano. My parents wanted me to develop some sort of musical skill, you know, a talent to show off at parties. The piano's supposedly refined and high-class. I really wanted to play the guitar, but they didn't think so highly of that. They thought it was too uncouth and more suited for bums in subway stations."

"You wanted to play the guitar?" She blinked skeptically at him.

"Believe it or not, I did."

She tried to imagine Logan Huntzberger, proper, collected society boy strapping on a Fender and jamming to Hendrix. And she couldn't. She giggled at the picture in her head.

He scowled at her laughing form. "Apparently you think the guitar doesn't suit me either."

"I'm sorry, I tried to visualize it, but it doesn't really fit."

"How would I have to look to fit your image of a guitar player?"

"You? First off, I'd scrap the turtlenecks and five hundred dollar loafers. Guitarists don't wear Prada shoes."

"Dave Navarro might."

"True." She conceded. "A guitarist should be more…disheveled, but not in a repulsive way…in a sexy way. Maybe wearing an old band T-shirt, worn-in jeans and Converse shoes…with unruly hair that falls in front of their eyes…"

Logan observed how she seemed to be getting carried away in her description of the perfect drool worthy guitarist. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a wistful smile on her face. Rory's expression was uncannily close to what Finn termed her "utterly orgasmic" look, which was usually seen after she got a coffee fix. "Should I leave you alone now? Do you want to take a cold shower?"

"What!"

He chuckled. "You seemed to be getting a little turned on there."

"I was not!" She indignantly insisted and he raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "I wasn't getting turned on!"

"Is that your type, Ace? A sexily disheveled guitarist? Cause I can trade in the turtlenecks and Prada shoes for an AC/DC shirt and Converse sneakers and lay off the haircuts for a while. Though I'll definitely have to learn how to play the guitar, but hey, I'll do it if that's what floats your boat." Truthfully, he had wondered about the type of guys Rory was into. He had seen Dean that one time outside her grandparents' house and Dean wasn't what he pictured for her. He thought she would be with someone more like himself…or at least a guy who was more well-bred and scholarly. Dean seemed more like the average working class jock. And aside from her latest ex, Rory had never mentioned any of her other past boyfriends. Also, Rory didn't reveal much about her love life during their various drinking games. He had to admit he was curious.

She flushed and looked down at her notes. "Don't try to change the subject, mister. This is supposed to be about you and your type."

"Are we almost finished?"

"Why?"

"This matchmaking session is shaping up to be _The Titanic_ of matchmaking sessions. Way too long and excruciatingly tedious. I think you could write a three thousand-word case study on my dating habits and preferences with all the information you now have. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to know that you're willing to give up a few hours of your free time to better my love life, but can we stop?" He hoped he wasn't sounding too whiny, he was just tired and hungry. Extremely hungry. He had only eaten a late breakfast.

She glanced over her notes and then at her watch. "Yeah, you're right. It's close to six."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." She answered as she began packing up her stuff.

"Do you want to grab a bite? We'll leave the matchmaking alone for awhile and get dinner, how about it?"

"That sounds good, but I can't." She stood up and he followed suit.

"Why not? Sick of my pleasant and delightful company already?"

She grinned and took on a similarly light tone, adding her own Scarlett O'Hara twist. "Why I could never tire of your charm, Mr. Huntzberger."

"How you flatter me. You're going to make me blush."

She rolled her eyes. "That would be the day. Thanks for the offer, but I've got a previous engagement."

"Now I feel slighted."

"Someone's got to put you in your place."

"Of course that someone has to be you."

"I'm the only one who can see through your coy flirtations. It's a finely-honed talent."

He walked her to the door. "I'm hurt…"

"Yeah, I'm really convinced your ego's bruised because I'm unaffected by your persuasive powers. One less duped female in your black book is a great loss I'm sure."

"Hey, I'm a very vulnerable guy."

"Right, and I'm Jessica Simpson."

"If only." He sighed, faking disappointment and then leaned past her to open the door. He hadn't noticed how very close they were until that moment. He was practically on her, their faces only an inch apart. He could feel her breath tickling his neck and her inviting warmth. It would just take one fluid movement and his lips would be on hers…

She wrinkled her nose and slapped him weakly on the arm. Her thought processes had slowed considerably as she realized his near proximity. They were unsettlingly close, so much so, that she had to rest her hand on his upper arm for balance. Yet she didn't move, a telling action on her part. "Does that mean Jessica Simpson's your type? If so, I'm going to have to add it to my notes…" She reached down to her bag to grab her pen and paper.

"I was just kidding." He grasped her soft hand, intending to make her relax, and him by extension. He was feeling incredibly on edge and hoped she couldn't tell. Rory complied somewhat by stopping her movement or any movement for that matter. She went very, very still and then the rambling began.

"Of course, I knew that. Good job, that was extremely humorous. Jerry Seinfeld should really watch his back." She took a breath and focused again, biting her bottom lip as a nervous reaction. She chose to focus on something other than his unnervingly rich brown eyes and clean, agreeable scent. It was all getting far too intimate for her peace of mind. Calmly she chose the rational course, slipping her hand out of his and stepping back, away from him. "I'll look over my notebook, locate your perfect type and try to find some suitable candidates."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." It seemed he could not tear away his gaze from her delectable mouth. What was wrong with him? He swallowed dryly and looked to her eyes for an indication of what she was thinking. She appeared to find the floor more interesting.

"I should go. See you later."

"Bye, Ace." He leaned against the closed door and sighed, pondering what the hell had just happened. Fuck, he clearly needed to get some if he couldn't handle himself around Rory, _his friend_. That moment had felt so intimate and very unfriend-like. Actually upon reflection, it was too friendly, too close…too much. Maybe it wasn't Rory or her effect on him, maybe it was just him. Maybe his hormones were out of whack and completely out of control, explaining why he had overly friendly feelings towards his friend. And he was really overusing the word friend.

He sighed again, this time more deeply and concentrated his scattered thoughts. He hadn't gone out on a date in almost two weeks, which was quite unprecedented. That was his problem. Clearly, he needed to remedy that.

What had he even wanted to do again? Oh yeah, get dinner... and apparently, he badly needed a female companion. He picked up his cell and scrolled through his phonebook. "Hey Whitney. How would you feel about joining me for dinner? When? Now. You need an hour? Sure, I'll see you then." Now he had an hour to kill…looked like he'd have to scrounge up a snack in the kitchen to hold him over.

* * *

As Rory walked back to her dorm, she had to convince herself that Logan was _not_ about to kiss her. It still felt like a moment. Maybe she had something on her face like an eyelash or a pen mark. That…whatever had happened as she left his place was just a freak incident of…something she could not explain no matter how much she tried. 

At the end of the day, it didn't matter. Even if Logan had intended to… nothing would have happened because he was her friend and even that was in its nascent stages. Logan was unabashedly assured of himself, charismatic, wealthy, blond. Her grandparents would absolutely love him, and after the Male Yale party, she was a hundred percent positive they did. Hence, he was _so_…not her type. Even though she now knew there was some substance behind that impeccably well-preened surface, she would hold no romantic inclinations towards him. And although he was good-looking in a boyish, clean-cut, suave kind of way… He was still _Logan Huntzberger_, one of the biggest Lotharios on the Eastern Seaboard and heir to a newspaper empire. No, he was not her idea of dating material, but passable for a friend.

She smiled to herself, relieved that her mental anguish had led her to an acceptable conclusion. Her smile widened as she caught sight of the dark-haired guy that was waiting outside her dorm. Ethan Kincaid was in her second-year poetry class and a major literature enthusiast much like herself. In the past few weeks, he had graduated from her in-class debate opponent to her friend and frequent study partner.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Ethan. Sorry I'm a little late; I was helping out a friend." She fished out her keys and opened the door. "You know you could have waited inside instead of in the hallway."

"Oh, it's fine. I mean Paris invited me in and offered me a beverage, but I didn't want to inconvenience her." He replied sarcastically as he followed her in, carrying his book bag and pizza boxes.

"So she slammed the door in your face…" Rory deduced quickly. Paris wasn't exactly known for throwing out the welcome mat for her friends. She glanced at Paris' closed door, wondering if her roommate planned to go over to Doyle's.

"And told me to get a life. She's not going into politics is she?"

"Pre-med."

"Then I hope they have a course in bedside manner. I really feel for you."

"You're just not used to handling her. I've been her roommate for almost two years now; I'd be stupid not to learn the skills necessary for survival by now. Anyhow, aside from her quirks, she's really a good friend." Rory explained. Her gaze fell to the pizza. "God, I'm starving. Thanks for bringing dinner."

"Well we do have a good system going. You supply the location, I supply the food and we both get through Thompson's Poetry class. Seems like a working arrangement to me."

"Is soda okay with you?" Rory asked as she headed over to the small fridge nestled in the corner of the room.

"Sounds great."

She grabbed two bottles and knocked on Paris' door. "Paris…"

The door abruptly swung open. "What?"

"Are you heading out, or do you want to join us for dinner?" Rory inquired as she passed Ethan his drink.

"As much as I'd love to join you and your _friend_…" She acerbically drew out the last word and scrunched her brow in distaste, not caring if Rory's study partner was offended. "I told Doyle he had to take me out to dinner."

"You do look nice." Rory complimented. "Does this mean you're establishing the more social aspects of your relationship?"

"I'm trying, the boy is dense." Paris answered as she gathered her coat and headed out the door. "Don't wait up."

"She doesn't beat around the bush, does she?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not in her nature." She plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pizza slice. "So I propose that we watch Tobias blue himself before we move onto Byron and Keats."

"Can't argue with that."

"Excellent." She jumped up to put in the _Arrested Development_ DVD with her free hand.

As the opening credits cued up, Ethan watched amused from the corner of his eye as Rory practically inhaled her pizza. "You must be famished."

"That would be an understatement." She mumbled as she seized her second piece.

"Uh, you got a little something…"

She went to pick up a napkin off the coffee table and turned to look at Ethan.

"It's just here…" He gestured to the corner of her mouth and he grinned when she missed it completely. "Let me…" He took the napkin from her and gently removed the offending tomato sauce.

"Thanks. My grandmother would be horrified if she saw my terrible table manners." Rory remarked with a wry smile. Her attention was quickly grabbed by the squabbling of Job and Michael onscreen. Perhaps if she had been more aware, she would have seen the look of admiration on her study partner's features. Maybe it was fortunate she didn't, as Rory did not need more romantic anxiety on her plate. Logan was more than enough.

* * *

A/N Next Chapter:

Decided to forgo the dialogue preview, as it's less constraining in case I choose to rewrite scenes. The next part may take a little longer to come out because my summer classes are kicking my ass.

Next chapter will include Rory's first setup for Logan at a party and some Rory/Steph, Rory/Finn scenes.

_A few things I was hoping I could get suggestions on:_

interactions between Rory and Logan or any other characters? I'm willing to work in a few secondary scenes if they fit with moving along the plot

ideas for Logan's blind dates?

opinions on the Rory/Ethan dynamic?


	4. The Veronica Mars of Yale

Summary: Post-BNACAP. Rory and Logan are only friends, right? At least they think so. It's safer and simpler this way. But not for long once Rory listens to those pesky inner denials and Logan doesn't listen to those pesky rich guys he calls his best friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions! A lot of people seem to want jealousy, which is definitely on the menu…maybe not as much in this chapter, but it is important later when Rory and Logan are less dense.

This chapter I completely overkill the metaphor using _Veronica Mars_! And this metaphor is a pretty obvious hint for the coming plot. For Rory's matchmaking, I figured she wouldn't choose someone she knows or someone horrible, rather someone she approves of as she's trying to prove a point to Logan. Also, this story will mostly take place at Yale, with the exception of Christmas break.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Veronica Mars of Yale

Rory was seated on a bench near one of her favorite coffee carts, keeping a close eye on Marissa Dawson, her first choice for Logan's set up. She knew Marissa from a few of her classes and they were friendly, so it wasn't like she would be approaching a total stranger.

Marissa had many of the positive characteristics she was looking for in Logan's ideal girl. She was sweet and down-to-earth, she maintained good grades and participated in activism in her spare time. And she was pretty. Rory wasn't foolish enough to set Logan up with someone who wasn't at least beauty queen worthy.

Even though this whole matchmaking thing had started under questionable conditions - with both of them being slightly intoxicated at the time and her being a little too self-righteous (a side effect of the drinking) - she felt duty-bound to follow it through to the best of her abilities. Meaning she couldn't set Logan up with a girl too close to his usual type (the rich, vain airhead) or a girl who was socially inept. She was taking this very seriously.

Which explained why she was now stewing over how to convince Marissa to agree. She never considered the other side of it all. What if the girl didn't want to date Logan? Whatever…maybe she was simply overanalyzing things as usual. She was confident Logan could employ his immeasurable charms to win over whomever she chose. Plus, it wasn't like he was an undesirable catch or a complete sleaze. He was actually not _too_ bad. He could be nice when he wanted to be and he wasn't horrible to look at. And he had promised her he'd give the girl she set him up with a fair chance.

"Don't tell me you're that sick of guys and you've taken to lesbianism." A voice uttered next to her.

Rory smiled at Stephanie who had snuck up on her. Their friendship had come a long way from when she only knew the blonde as 'Gorilla Girl.' "Hey Steph. It hasn't gotten that bad…yet." She returned to her Marissa stakeout.

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing? Checking out her wardrobe? Hmm…no to the jacket, yes to the sweater, no to the skirt – clashes with the jacket – and ooh, those boots! Definite yes. Did you arrive at the same conclusion?" Stephanie asked, as she studied the strawberry blonde across the way.

"Would you stop that? You're being way too obvious. And yes I agree, jacket and skirt, bad combo." Rory lowered her voice.

"I was just doing what you were doing. By the way, why were you staring at Marissa Dawson?" Stephanie asked, also lowering her voice.

Rory hesitated, not sure if Logan would like it if Stephanie knew of their plotting. "I don't know if I'm at liberty to say."

"Ooh intrigue! I love intrigue! Come on, tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"Why are you whispering? Why am I whispering too?" Stephanie wondered.

Rory looked to where Marissa had been talking with some friends, but she was nowhere in sight. She sighed and resumed speaking at a normal volume. "Never mind."

"So, are you going to tell me why you're all Veronica Mars goes to Yale? Did Marissa do something to you? Did she steal your boyfriend?" Stephanie eagerly questioned. She sensed a game was afoot and wanted in.

"I'm single."

"I knew that. So nothing that scandalous. Oh I know! Did she budge in front of you in the coffee line, so you're giving her the evil eye?"

"Nothing that petty." Rory stood up, knowing Stephanie would follow. Stephanie was very persistent and curious, much to her dismay.

"Hmm, did she wear the same sweater as you, resulting in one of those mortifying fashion faux pas, causing you to change outfits?"

"Nothing that superficial."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I could help with whatever you're doing..." Stephanie proposed.

Rory stopped suddenly, considering the offer. Stephanie could help as she did have a reputation for being a great meddler…at times. And right now, she needed to be given some direction in how to set up Logan and Marissa. But she didn't want to betray Logan's trust, at least not without his permission. "I have a hypothetical situation…"

"Huh…" Stephanie paused. "So this is where you tell me about a real situation, but we both pretend we believe that it's theoretical?"

"Pretty much."

"Cool. I can live with that."

"Say you wanted to set two people up - a girl and a guy…"

"I figured that much."

"How would you go about introducing them?"

Stephanie tilted her head to the side, appearing to think hard. "Hmm, you could do it the really low-key way like getting them to meet at a coffee shop or something. But that can be awkward if the two people are complete strangers. I went on this absolutely ugly blind date at Starbucks where the guy was an appalling conversationalist; I mean he was telling me about bugs and how they molt! On a blind first date! So I suggest you don't do that. A better place would be at a party with lots of people, where it's not as uncomfortable."

"Huh, makes sense."

"I think so. So you're setting up _Larissa_?" She winked conspiratorially.

"Who?"

"I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I'm putting two and two together here. This should all be hypothetical, remember?"

"Oh right, _Larissa_." Rory played along. "I think I'm going to try your second suggestion."

"The party setup?"

"Yup."

"If you're looking for a good opportunity to do it, you should consider the party the guys are throwing this Saturday." Stephanie recommended. "So that's all you're going to give me, that you're plotting to set up _Larissa_ and a mystery guy?"

"I'm afraid that's all I'm free to tell you. You'll probably find out for yourself later." The floor party Logan, Finn and Colin were holding that weekend was the perfect time.

"Fine, be all secretive."

"That's it? You're just going to give up so easily?"

"Do you want me to keep pestering you? I can if that's what you really want."

"Please don't."

"I thought so. Anyway, I'm used to the whole super-secret deal. Did you eat yet?"

"No…"

"Then let's grab lunch, I have to tell someone about the date I had last night. Cute guy with a great ass but a horribly bad kisser… Ever experienced something like that?" Stephanie asked as she linked her arm through Rory's and began regaling her with tales of her date gone awry.

* * *

That Saturday, Rory knocked on the guys' dorm room twenty minutes before the party festivities were slated to begin.

Rory's plan was coming together very nicely. After taking Stephanie's sage advice, she had managed to get Marissa to agree to come to the party. She hadn't exactly been forthcoming. Instead she had told Marissa that if she did attend the party, there was an interesting guy she should meet. It sounded innocuous enough and was not excessively pushy, so it appeared that Marissa still had some semblance of free will. Now Rory just had to run the arrangement by Logan one last time and ensure he would behave.

She hadn't talked to Logan extensively since the matchmaking brainstorming session at his dorm, but it seemed that _thing_ that occurred (or almost occurred) was forgotten. She had been nervous about seeing him, thinking it would be awkward. However, when she ran into Logan at the paper, he behaved completely normal. So she felt that their "moment" was completely swept under the rug and would never be mentioned again. They were back to their usual teasing repartee and it was especially reassuring for her. As she had told her mom numerous times, she was on a boy break and didn't want romantic or sexual tension of any sort. She hadn't exactly mentioned the sexual part, deeming that some things were better left not discussed with her mom.

The door swung open to reveal Finn, primped and ready for a night of host duties. "Morning doll face."

She entered into the common room and faced him. "Did you say morning?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Upon reflection, I did say that. Why?"

"It's almost nine p.m." Rory stated incredulously.

He peered at the clock on the wall. "So it is…"

He stared at her unblinkingly and appeared to be waiting for her to make her point, but she knew better than to argue with Finn's odd and circular logic by now. She had tried numerous times to no avail. He had his own rules of functioning and it seemed to work for him. "Never mind, is Logan here?"

"He surely is. He's in his room, I believe you're very familiar with the place." Finn grinned lewdly.

"What are you insinuating Finn?" Rory asked with a glower that would have injured a more perceptive man.

"If I answer honestly, what is the likelihood that you'll inflict bodily harm upon me?"

"It is very likely."

"Then in hopes that you'll jump me, I'm quite honestly insinuating that you two are shagging behind closed doors. You spend so much time in seclusion together, whispering clandestinely that I'm feeling a tad envious that I don't have your undivided attention."

"You never had my undivided attention."

"My god, the lady is unfeeling. And here I thought we had such a special connection."

"Finn." Came Logan's cautioning voice. "Don't you have to check on the alcohol stock?"

"Of course, that's my number one priority." Finn replied as he glanced between his friend and the lovely Miss Gilmore. "Alright, I can take a hint. I completely understand that you two need a quickie before the party."

"Finn!" Rory and Logan scolded simultaneously.

"It's not like that!" Rory protested.

"Geez Ace, you don't have to sound _so_ repulsed." Logan remarked, feigning insult.

"Can it, you're not helping." Rory directed toward the smirking blond. She then turned towards Finn to quash any misconceptions he had. "I am simply helping Logan out with something. We're not having sex, we're not even kissing, we are completely platonic!" She all but stormed into Logan's room and called for him to follow her in.

"Damn, she is irresistible when she's all fired up." Finn dryly commented with a crude grin. "Are you certain you two aren't…"

"You heard the girl, we are 'completely platonic.'" Logan parroted with finger quotes.

"That's quite a shame, mate." Finn threw back over his shoulder as he headed to check out the bar.

Logan glanced at Finn and headed into his room, scratching the back of his head as he processed his friend's offhand statement. What the hell did he mean by that?

He entered his room and Rory was seated at his desk, flipping through Steinbeck. He leaned against the doorframe, taking in the pretty picture she presented. As much as he was aware checking her out wasn't a platonic action, it was practically an ingrained response on his part. He certainly couldn't ignore the appearance of a gorgeous girl, and Rory fit the bill even more so this night. Her hair was down in curls and she wore a flowing knee-length black skirt paired with a silk, off-the-shoulder turquoise top. He cleared his throat and stepped further into the room. "So what's the plan, oh wise one?"

She set down the novel and grinned winningly. "The plan is for you to be your normal, charming self while I introduce you to your date for the evening, Marissa Dawson. And when I say your "normal, charming self," I mean the good, polite society boy I see from time to time. No funny stuff, Logan."

He furrowed his brows and held up his hands resignedly. "Best behavior, Ace, I promise. So Marissa Dawson, I don't know who she is…"

"Good! That means you haven't dated her before. You should know it was a struggle of monumental proportions trying to find a girl that hasn't dated you or Colin or Finn at least once. Or even finding a girl that hasn't been indirectly linked to the three of you. There's a lot of pissed off roommates of girls you three have dumped out there." She plucked a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him. "Read over that."

He skimmed through it, noting in amazement that she had managed to compile a list of Marissa's vitals, likes and dislikes. "Should I even ask how you got all this information?"

She frowned at him. "No, this is what happens when you actually listen to someone, you learn things about them." She seemed to remember something and dug through her purse again, coming up with her phone. "Ooh! I also got a picture of her."

He chuckled, taking the phone from her. On the screen, was a side profile photo of a cute blonde. He glanced at it long enough to be able to recognize Marissa in person, and handed the phone back to Rory. "I am so scared by you right now, Ace. Do you have her social security number by any chance?"

"Hey I'll have you know, I'm doing this for your benefit." She huffily replied and crossed her arms.

"Huh, and here I thought you were doing it for your amusement."

"Am not. Anyway, you're the one that agreed to it, I thought you would be more eager."

"I'm eager on the inside, you just can't tell." Logan sarcastically replied. "But at least you know if Yale doesn't pan out, you could do the Veronica Mars thing."

She held back a giggle and patted his knee, recalling Stephanie's similar reference. "Does little Logan watch _Veronica Mars_? How cute."

"It's a good show and Veronica's hot." Rory rolled her eyes at this. "Steph got me hooked. Finn even watches it to play the _Veronica Mars_ drinking game."

"Fine, I concede you have good TV watching taste… I hate to sound like one of those obsessed teenyboppers, but Duncan and Logan are sooo sexy. I'd love to be a position like Veronica, torn between two great guys. I mean there's Duncan and he's sweet, steadfast and mysterious and he has the best intentions for her. And then there's Logan. While he seems like a spoiled, obnoxious jerk, he's intriguing and has so much potential and has this amazing chemistry with her…"

Logan simply raised an eyebrow at her fan girl rambling and grinned lopsidedly. "So I take it you also watch the show religiously…"

"Possibly." Rory smiled, blushing just a bit.

"I'm personally rooting for Logan." He anticipated her question. "And no, it's not just because we share the same name, have overbearing fathers and are dashingly handsome and affluent…"

"Not to mention modest." She detected the pointed comment about his father, but again chose not to follow up on it. She of all people knew how it felt to be interrogated about familial matters.

He laughed at her mocking jab. "We have our moments. I think he should get the girl in the end. I mean he and Veronica started out friends and had that whole love-hate thing, which is kind of hot, you know? They have chemistry and passion in spades. I think she'd get bored with Duncan, he's too safe and he doesn't challenge her as much. With Logan, she has to question herself and do things she never quite expected."

"I am surprised by your insight. You know, sometimes I wish I were more like Veronica. I wish I was that daring and spontaneous in doing and saying things…without worrying about the consequences."

He was thinking of telling her she just needed a guy like Logan Echolls to loosen her up, but thought better of it. The implication behind that comment was better left untouched. "You're more like Veronica than you think, and you take enough risks, Ace."

"Not according to you."

"From time to time, you could take a few more chances, but you're not as… dull as I initially thought."

"I'm supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine, I will."

"Good, that's how I meant it. So next Tuesday, you should come over here at nine and watch it with us. Then we can see who Veronica ends up with and at the same time, witness Finn get terrifically smashed."

"I'm sure we'll see that happen in half an hour or so."

"It's always entertaining though. By the way, you look very nice tonight."

"Thanks. So do you." Rory smiled back and surveyed his ensemble – a black, long-sleeved knit shirt with black pants - that offset his blond pretty boy-ness. His overall look was definitely enhanced by his familiar smartass grin, which crinkled the corners of his eyes, making the brown pools sparkle all the more mischievously. "Though you might want to rethink the whole burglar look, shows off your dandruff." He wrenched self-consciously at the collar of his black shirt and Rory laughed at his vanity. "I was just kidding, you're fine."

"And you're mean."

Finn stuck his head in the room. "You two, the party's out here, not in Logan's bedroom unless you happen to believe the gossip around campus."

"Shut up Finn." Logan rebuked, chucking a balled up sock at him.

* * *

The party was in full swing an hour later and it wasn't themed, much to Finn's disappointment. He had fought for a mid-semester luau, hoping to see girls in bikinis. Logan and Colin had resisted, as the all-out costumed parties were typically reserved for Brigade functions. But they had promised Finn they would consider the luau theme for future parties.

Logan was situated close to the bar, simply taking it all in. Rory was supposed to introduce this Marissa girl to him when she arrived, but right now, Rory was with Finn laughing and playing DJ. They looked like they were having fun and he was impressed by the way she just seemed to fit. Actually Logan was impressed in general. His friends had almost effortlessly accepted Rory; a feat others would describe as imminently difficult. His group wasn't known for their accepting nature. Part of the reason was Rory's lineage, she was a Gilmore and her grandparents were well-respected pillars in Connecticut high society. Other than that, he assumed most of her appeal was due to her artful ability to charm his friends and survive their vicious scrutiny.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole right through her."

Logan swiveled around to see Stephanie, dressed to kill in a tight pink number. "I haven't the faintest idea who you're talking about." He noted her dubious expression and continued, smartly changing the subject. "Look at you, who are you on the prowl for tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet, but you never know who you'll run into. A girl must be prepared at all times." Stephanie airily responded, not fooled by Logan's verbal diversion. "Back to you, Huntzberger. From the looks of it, you already have a target in sight…"

"If you mean Rory, you are sadly mistaken."

"Did I say Rory? Though she does look pretty hot tonight, don't you think?" Stephanie innocently batted her eyelashes as she sipped her margarita while Logan chafed uncomfortably at her playful insinuations. She grinned widely, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Relax, Logan, you look like you're going to have a hernia. So, why are you hiding in the corner? I didn't think it was in your nature to play the wallflower."

"I'm waiting…"

"For what? The fun to come to you? The Logan I know makes things happen. What are you waiting for?"

He smiled wryly as she was right. He was usually in the thick of things, partying till he dropped. But tonight, he was locked in a holding pattern waiting for this Marissa to show up. "I can't say."

"Enough with all this mysterious shit. You and Rory are driving me nuts with your covert operations."

"Rory? Covert operations?"

"Yes, Rory. She's also hiding something, which makes me think the two of you are in cahoots together."

"In cahoots?"

She punched him brutally on the arm. "Stop echoing what I say! It wasn't funny when we were seven, it's not funny now!"

Logan grabbed his upper arm, checking for a bruise. "Fuck, Stephanie! That actually hurt!"

"Stop being such a wuss!"

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"Now, now, children, what's going on here?" Finn's slurred question interrupted their juvenile bickering. He sauntered in, slinging his right arm over Stephanie's shoulders and his left over Logan's.

"Logan's being an ass." Stephanie pouted.

"Steph's being annoying." Logan chimed in.

"Must I always be the mature one?" Finn grumbled, rolling his eyes upwards as if seeking divine assistance. "What's the problem?"

"None of your business." Stephanie and Logan simultaneously snapped.

"Touchy touchy. Remind me never to play UN peacekeeper again." Finn sulked. "And to think, I liked being the sensible one."

"No way, you've got it all wrong. If anyone's the sensible one, it's Colin." Logan corrected. "I'm the charismatic one, Stephanie's the beauty."

"Then what am I?" Finn interjected. "The staggeringly hot one?"

"No…the slutty one." Stephanie evilly grinned.

"Now wait a minute!" Finn objected, sloshing his drink around haphazardly. Stephanie stepped out of harm's way, not wanting Finn to ruin her BCBG dress. She had a closet full of casualties due to Finn's drunken and clumsy antics. "I can't be _the_ slutty one! We're all slutty!"

"Can't really disagree with that." Logan shrugged and looked to Stephanie, who was also at a loss for a counterargument.

"Although don't call me slutty, I prefer to be described as having a short attention span." Stephanie rectified thoughtfully.

"Yes, that certainly does explain why you fool around with so many guys." Finn teased.

"Ha ha, Finn." Stephanie sardonically responded, placing a hand on her hip defensively. "Like you're particularly selective."

"I do have standards. My women must be…" He paused to ponder his type.

"Conscious?" Logan chipped in.

"Well it certainly does help. They can't appreciate my hunky exoticism otherwise… Speaking of my women, Rory wanted to speak with you, Logan."

Logan made a face. "How does your "women" remind you of Rory?"

"No need to get possessive, mate. I consider "my women" to be every person I know that has two X chromosomes." Finn rationalized.

"That's idiotic." Logan chastised lightly, ignoring Finn's first dig. "Where is she?"

"I hope Rory was the brilliant person who put on this song by The Streets, it's my current favorite." Finn used his height to peer over the rowdy crowd. "Oh yes, she is still by the stereo getting all hot over my CD collection and being hit on by Robert. If you want to worm your way into her heart, Huntzberger, I suggest you improve your musical tastes."

There was way too many things wrong with what Finn had just said, so Logan settled on heading over to see Rory himself. He pushed through the partygoers to see that Finn was indeed correct in his observation; Robert was with Rory who Logan was relieved to see did not look enraptured with her current company.

He smoothly cut in between the two of them. "Hey Ace, heard you were looking for me."

"Finn is a reliable messenger service." Rory said with a grateful grin.

"Robert." Logan nodded as way of acknowledgement. "Do you mind leaving us alone? Rory has something private she wants to discuss with me."

Robert smiled tightly, but complied, as he wasn't willing to challenge the authority of the unspoken leader of the Brigade. "No problem, Huntz. I'll see you later, Rory."

"Hmm, seems people always do what you say." She began, rolling her eyes at his self-satisfied grin.

"Only if they know what's good for them." He chuckled throatily and smiled at her in a way that could almost be described as tender. "I assume Robert was pleasant company?"

"Interesting to say the least." Rory stated with tactful phrasing. She had met Robert a handful of times, but never talked to him one on one until tonight. He was not unlike the many boys that had graced the halls of Chilton or even her classes at Yale. Robert was incomprehensibly bitter with a ruthless streak that would serve him well in the business world, however his sense of compassion was severely lacking. "He has an admirable life plan."

"Polly the parrot?" Logan had heard Robert's ridiculous life goal about a thousand times by now. It was still as unintelligent and spiteful as the first time he heard it.

"Yup. So, Marissa's here." Rory finally revealed what she had wanted to see him about. "I think now's a good time for your introduction."

"Wait a minute, Ace…" Logan objected, turning her around to face him.

"What is it? Are you getting cold feet?" She chuckled and squeezed his cheek patronizingly. "I can assure you she's a very nice person, she meets my standards." He sighed and she took that as acceptance, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the blonde from her camera phone picture. "Hey Marissa, are you enjoying the party?"

Marissa was pretty in a very wholesome, serious way with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled shyly at them. "It's a cool scene."

Rory pushed Logan forward and started the introductions. "This is the friend I wanted you to meet… Marissa, this is Logan. Logan, Marissa." She drew back a little to observe her handiwork.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rory told me about you." Logan began, perfunctorily shaking Marissa's hand. He shot Rory a bemused grin and she gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the throng, leaving him alone.

When he forced his attention back to Marissa, she was looking at him peculiarly. "Is your last name Huntzberger?"

This wasn't how he expected the conversation to unfold, but he went with it and turned on the charm. "Yes it is."

"Logan _Huntzberger_, interesting…" She had a predatory glint in her eye that made Logan somewhat uneasy, which was not easily done. He looked around, hoping Rory was still near because he felt he might need her help soon, but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Rory felt overly intrusive watching Logan and Marissa interact, so she allowed Finn to persuade her back into mixing drinks and music with Stephanie and Colin. She had seen Logan flirt with girls at least a hundred times before, but it was different this time. She hadn't wanted to stick around and watch him work his infamous wiles on a girl she set him up with. It was too strange.

"The Futureheads." Finn's voice snapped her back to attention and the game they were playing. It was Finn's idea of fun party game, naming bands alphabetically. Whoever couldn't, had to drink one of his alcoholic concoctions. And if a person flaked on three turns, they were out. Finn had wanted the person to strip off an article of clothing if they missed their turn. Colin had immediately vetoed that suggestion, which likely had something to do with Stephanie's participation.

"Gang of Four." Rory added and looked to Stephanie.

"The Hives."

"Interpol." Colin proudly stated. He wasn't as into the music scene like Rory and Finn and hoped to hold his own.

"My native boys, Jet." Finn continued.

"Keane."

"Lindsay Lohan!" Stephanie said for her turn.

"I said bands, darling! _Good_ bands! Lindsay Lohan is a person fronting with a band to back her up and she certainly isn't good music." Finn protested her turn. "And she was a fine redhead until she went all blonde and bony… Anyhow, that can't count. Strike one."

"Fine." Stephanie grumbled and grabbed the proffered cup from Finn. She gulped it down and nodded. "This isn't half bad."

"Thank you." Finn graciously replied. "On to Colin…if you miss this one, buddy, it's your second offense. What letter are we at?"

"M." Rory helpfully supplied.

"Maroon 5."

"I thought I said good bands." Finn objected.

"If we follow your definitions of good bands, we'll have to accept stupid ones like Devo and Right Said Fred." Colin retorted moodily.

"Those are great bands! 'I'm Too Sexy' is fantastic, it's my theme song, you know." Finn pronounced with a wink.

"Hey, who are you trying to seduce here? Rosemary's way over there with Juliet." Stephanie remarked.

"Right, I should conserve my foreplay talk when I'm in the company of women not spoken for." Finn stated. He was wise enough not to flirt with Stephanie in front of Colin, even if it was harmless.

"I'm not spoken for." Rory amended in confusion.

"Ah, that's correct in theory." Finn answered vaguely. He grinned slowly at her and leaned forth into her personal space. "Why? Do you want me to seduce you? Have you been playing coy all this time, you little minx?"

"No, please don't." Rory laughed. "It's your turn, Finn, we're at N."

"Excellent…the New Pornographers. Back to you Rory."

"Of Montreal."

"Phantom Planet."

"Phantom Planet, Stephanie?" Finn interposed. "How do you know of them?"

"Duh, they're the band that plays _The OC_ intro song and the lead singer's hot."

"Finn, are you really going to interrupt everyone each time?" Rory inquired.

"Only the questionable responses. Besides, I'm only doing it to Colin and Stephanie, perhaps you're feeling a little left out…I can do it for you too."

"No, I'm good. So we're at Q, Colin."

"Uh…"

"If you can't get this one, I'm slapping you upside the head." Finn warned.

"Just let me think, Finn! Q's a difficult letter."

A few seconds passed with no answer, it was too long for an already agitated Finn. "Oh my god, Colin! I always play one of their songs during my naked victory lap!"

"Damn it Finn! I don't want to remember that!"

"Naked victory lap?" Rory asked Stephanie, giggling at the bickering boys.

"After a certain point of inebriation, Finn strips naked, blasts 'We Are the Champions' and runs around the room singing along. It's hilarious, but only because we're all too drunk off our asses by then to find it completely disgusting." Stephanie filled her in before looking to Colin. "Your time's up, sweetie. Strike two!"

"My god he's like Kirk." Rory mumbled to herself. The likeness was too disturbing for words.

"Queen, you moron!" Finn yelled and slapped the back of Colin's head.

"This game is systematically unfair." Colin grumbled as he took one of Finn's drinks and downed it while rubbing his head. "Only pop culture freaks like Rory and Finn can win."

"Mate, this game is unfair to me too, if I don't miss a turn, I don't get a drink. That is a travesty." Finn whined, pouting his bottom lip sadly. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours, dumbass." Colin bit back.

"Are we at R?"

"Yes." Stephanie confirmed.

"Rory."

"Okay, whoever stole my turn, that is _not_ a band!" Finn chided loudly and turned to the new guy that had dared to interrupt him.

Rory chuckled and smiled welcomingly at Ethan, who had accidentally tripped up their game. "Down Finn. Guys, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Finn, Colin and Stephanie, the hosts of this fine gathering."

"Hi." Ethan said in way of a general greeting, though he recognized Rory's friends from around campus. "Don't let me throw off your game, I believe you were at R."

"Razorlight." Finn threw out, observantly eyeing the new addition to their group.

Stephanie pulled Rory aside while Finn took to questioning Ethan and inconspicuously whispered to Rory. "You know Ethan Kincaid? He is so yummy, where have you been hiding him?"

"He's my Poetry class study partner." Rory replied, matching Stephanie's level of discretion.

"I have to get me one of those if that's how they're making them." Stephanie smirked and studied - more like undressed - Ethan from head to toe.

Rory could only roll her eyes and laugh at Stephanie's approving glances. "He's nice."

Stephanie scrunched up her nose at Rory's tepid description. "That's the best you can come up with? The guy is six delicious feet of pure hotness…I'd do him and so would every other girl at Yale. You're telling me you just study poetry with him?"

"We're friends." Rory nonchalantly shrugged.

"So that's all you are…_just_ friends?" Stephanie asked expectantly.

"Just friends." Rory confirmed and missed Stephanie's decidedly pleased look at her answer.

"Seems to be your M.O." Stephanie teased before rejoining the group, leaving Rory to mull over her comment.

"Are you here with Drew McKay?" Colin directed to Ethan.

"Yeah, he's my roommate."

"Tell him he owes me two hundred bucks." Colin stated gravely. "Maybe you should also tell him to brush up on his poker skills."

Rory knew how unfriendly Colin could be with new blood and had the forethought to spare Ethan from Colin's likely interrogation. "You know what guys? I think I'm going to bow out and let Finn go crazy."

"But without you, there's no worthy competition!" Finn complained, offending both Stephanie and Colin, although he was right. "But if you must leave, your penalty is to drink two of my finest." He grandly presented her a few red cups of his secret brew.

"Although you just made that rule up, Finn…I'll go along with it." Rory gave in; she gulped one down for show and grabbed the other. She took Ethan's arm and led him away. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye love." Finn waved.

Once Rory deemed they were far enough away and in a spot not jammed with drunken co-eds, she turned to Ethan with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

Ethan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They weren't bad; they were kind of amusing in their own way. So those are your other friends, huh? I was beginning to feel honored, thinking I was your only friend aside from Paris."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." That was one of the things Rory liked about him, he was easygoing and had a wry sense of humor her mom would appreciate. She finished off her second drink from the game and met Ethan's hazel-green eyes. "Are you having fun?"

"The party's not bad. I was actually heading out, when I saw you."

Rory glanced around, and caught sight of Logan's familiar blond head. He looked to be in intense conversation with Marissa. She felt a slight pang, but couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling exactly. "If you still want to leave, I'll go with you."

"Sure. Do you want to grab a coffee, maybe an uncaffeinated drink for me?" Ethan suggested as he began to escort her towards the door.

She forced her gaze away from the duo she set up and smiled readily at Ethan, who grinned back warmly. "A coffee sounds really good right now."

* * *

Next Chapter:

We find out what happened with Logan and Marissa as Logan pays Rory an early morning visit…

Stephanie, Finn and Colin put their heads together and plot…

More matchmaking…

A/N: I thought this chapter went a little long and was going to cut the Rory/Steph scene at the beginning, but I like the girls having a friendship.

Sorry if I offended anyone's musical tastes, but I thought Finn would be highly critical of pop music. I really like Maroon 5's music, Lindsay Lohan's… not so much.

It would be much appreciated if I could get some feedback on these aspects:

which characters do you want to interact?

how do you want Logan to find out about Ethan? How do you want Logan to react?


	5. The Dreaded F Word

Summary: Post-BNACAP. Rory and Logan are only friends, right? At least they think so. It's safer and simpler this way. But not for long once Rory listens to those pesky inner denials and Logan doesn't listen to those pesky rich guys he calls his best friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I had papers and exams and life in general getting in the way. I wasn't too satisfied with the last chapter, I wrote a lot of the scenes off the cuff and should have spent more time before posting it. And I was a little dense in thinking everyone watches Veronica Mars. If you want any clarification on the VM references, I'm happy to help. And I write Colin as a cynical ass, but underneath all his brusqueness, there's a lot of sincerity and loyalty.

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Dreaded F-word_

"Thanks for the coffee." Rory obligingly said to Ethan as they stood in front of her door. After leaving the party, they had taken up residence at all-night café just talking. She found him genuinely easy and fun to talk to. There were hardly any awkward pauses or moments of discomfort. He even laughed at her idiotic ramblings and tales of her eccentric hometown.

"Not a problem." He replied blithely and settled his hands in his jean pockets. "It was fun."

"It was. Well goodnight." She bade farewell, only to be stopped by his voice.

"Wait Rory…" She turned to see an expression of nervous uncertainty on his face and something flickering behind his hazel eyes. There was a deeper emotion there, but she couldn't quite put the pieces together. Somehow it seemed all too familiar to her, like she was supposed to know what was coming next. She didn't have time to figure it out as Ethan went on. "I know we've been hanging out lately and studying together, but I was wondering… I was _hoping_ you would join me for dinner."

Suddenly it became clear. The sense of anticipation in the air combined with his edginess. It all added up to… "A date?"

"Yes, a date." He grinned, diffusing some of the tension. There was still a slight shyness she had never seen in his usually composed countenance but she found it endearing. "It's sometimes been shown in those quirky teen comedies. A guy brings the girl her favorite flowers, takes her out to dinner and a movie… that kind of thing."

"A date." She repeated unnecessarily, pausing to mull it over. Images of her last official date, which was a very long time ago with Dean, filtered through her mind and images of Logan… wait a second! Logan? But he was on a date right now, one _she_ had set up. And she was here… with Ethan, who was pleasant, intelligent and very good-looking. How had Stephanie described him? '_Six delicious feet of pure hotness._' Well, she couldn't deny that. Or the rather adoring way he was looking at her. She would have to be crazy to pass him up. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Really? Great." He gave her a mile-wide grin, running his hand through his dark locks. "How about Wednesday at seven?"

"That sounds perfect." She smiled at him and turned to enter her dorm.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yes?"

"What are your favorite flowers? After all, we don't want to let down the teen comedy genre by not doing this whole date thing properly." Ethan grinned infectiously, causing her to follow suit.

"That would be tragic." She sarcastically agreed. "Sunflowers."

"Sunflowers it is." Yes, she was confident she had made the right decision.

* * *

The next day, Stephanie knocked impatiently on the guys' dorm. "Open up!" She rapped forcefully five more times before a weary-looking Colin opened the door, dressed in a white shirt and blue boxers. His hair was in disarray and he felt like he looked – hung over, achy and sleep-deprived.

"What the hell Steph? This better be important." Colin drearily rubbed at his eyes as she pushed past him into the common room. He wasn't nearly as bad as Finn in the morning, but he was in a crippling post-alcoholic haze fuelled by the harsh rejection of one Josie Franklin. Sleeping unquestionably helped him forget the sting of Josie's adamant refusal. "It's too early, I need more sleep."

"Suck it up, princess. It's only eleven and this is _important_." Stephanie replied solemnly, pacing the room. She hardly looked like she had partied into the wee hours of the morning (three a.m. to be exact), her hair was perfectly coiffed and she was dressed like she had walked straight from a photo shoot. To Colin's aggravation, she looked as beautiful as ever. She glanced at Logan's closed door. "Is Logan here?"

"No, I heard him leave awhile ago." Colin watched Stephanie stride back and forth with a pale face. Her constant movement was making him ill. "Could you stop that?"

"What? Breathing?"

He grasped her arm and regained his bearings. "The pacing, I'm going to puke if you continue."

"Aww, Col, you really know how to sweet talk a woman." Stephanie snapped acerbically, wrenching her arm from his hold.

"It's too damn early for your bitchiness. What's your emergency?"

"Charm isn't your strong suit. It's a wonder you get laid at all."

"You shouldn't be insulted if I don't believe that, you being one of those lays and all…" Colin sarcastically retorted. "Something I did must have worked."

"That was once and it was a mistake." Stephanie scoffed her blue eyes flashing threateningly.

"So you've said numerous times, though your bitterness tells me otherwise. Is that why you came storming in here, to rehash our sordid past?"

"Right, the world revolves around you, Spencer." She irately threw back. "If you could pull your head out of your ass for long enough, I'd tell you this is about Logan and Rory."

"What about them?"

She sighed heavily and ushered him towards his room, not willing to enlighten his cluelessness at the moment. "Get changed. I'll wake Finn, we'll all go for brunch and I'll explain myself then. Remember to brush your teeth too, your breath reeks." She disappeared into Finn's room with the unenviable task of waking the sleep-loving Aussie.

Colin bit back an obscenity as he headed into his bedroom. It had been months and his relationship with Stephanie was still rocky. They managed to be fairly pleasant in the company of their friends or under the influence of alcohol, but when they were alone and sober things got ugly. And he was too obstinate to admit fault in what had happened between them. She was even more pig-headed than him, so she wasn't going to make the first move either. Colin anticipated they'd be stuck in this spiteful stalemate that masqueraded as friendship for a long time to come.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing was slowly stirring Rory's consciousness. "Paris answer the phone…" She muttered before rolling over and covering her head with her pillow.

The phone continued to ring annoyingly until the answering machine clicked on to the very sedate message Paris insisted upon. After the loud beep, Logan's voice echoed through the dorm room. "Morning Ace, hope you had fun at the party last night. Now I know you said you forgave me for the whole Philosophy class prank, but I'm not so sure anymore… I'm coming over now to explain. Don't worry I'm bringing coffee. I'm hung over, but I'm not suicidal. See you in a few."

At the mention of coffee, Rory became marginally coherent, but was still too exhausted to leave the warm cocoon that was her bed. Thus she was surprised a few moments later to feel a weight sink down at the side of her coupled with the sense of someone hovering over her. She cracked open one eye to see Logan perfectly polished and smiling cheerfully at her.

"So you're up, let's talk." She buried her face in her pillow and mumbled a muffled response. Logan poked her side and started cajoling her. "Come on…wake up."

"Go away." She blindly swatted at him much to his amusement. He caught her swinging hand and pinned it down next to his thigh.

"Now that's not very nice, you could have taken out my eye."

"I didn't? Let my hand go and I'll try again."

"Note to self, the subject is snippy and mocking at all hours. Though she should be nicer to me, considering she set me up on the blind date from hell."

At this, Rory lifted her head up and faced him, amazingly quite alert. "What?"

He dryly chuckled. "And with those magic words, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

She turned over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows with a inquisitive expression. "What happened with Marissa?"

"I'll tell you in a moment." He bent down to retrieve something from the floor and passed her a steaming cup of coffee. "Drink up, once you're fully charged, I'll share my horror story and ask what you were thinking."

"Thank you." She murmured gratefully as she sipped the hot beverage reverentially, not aware of how Logan was observing her.

He on the other hand, was silently regretting the situation he had unwittingly placed himself in. He was becoming increasingly uneasy as Rory went through her morning coffee routine, looking insanely sated and unintentionally sensuous. Her hair was deliciously disheveled and her sapphire eyes were still heavily lidded with sleep. He imagined she had what Finn termed the "morning after rumpled sex look." He couldn't be sure however. He never really stayed with a girl long enough to wake up next to her and go through the whole morning wake up scene. He always ensured he was out of a girl's room well before his bed partner woke up. So this right now was all too intimate for his peace of mind.

Once she finished paying heed to the Coffee Gods, she set her curious gaze on him, not noticing his discomfort. "Okay, tell me now."

He slipped back into his usual composed demeanor and added an ironic smile. "For someone so meticulous about research, you really dropped the ball on this one."

"Stop being so vague, what was wrong with Marissa?"

"Let's just say the night ended with me evading her attempts to beat me senseless with her Kate Spade purse." He shook his head, remembering how the girl did a total one-eighty behavior change when he told her his name. One moment she was polite and calm, the next completely unhinged with suppressed rage.

"Why? What did you do?"

He was officially affronted by her accusatory tone. "Hey! Who said I was at fault?"

"You must have done something to set her off. Believe me when I say most girls would not risk their Kate Spade purse just to maim you. So are you?"

Logan shrugged blamelessly. "Maybe just a little. But not because of anything I did to her personally. I was on my best behavior last night, I swear. I spent two hours in her abysmal company, you can't accuse me of not trying."

"Well the Marissa I know is level-headed and amiable."

"Then she does a great impression of a girl that's a few beers short of a six-pack."

"Is that a Finn saying?" Rory sniggered.

Logan nodded. "Of course."

"Back to Marissa…"

"Right, she may look harmless in a creepy Stepford Wife way…"

Rory chortled huffily at his judgment. "She does not."

"Does too. If you were there last night, you would have seen her psychotic, violent side. I revealed my last name and she practically threw a fit. Think Naomi Campbell mixed with Courtney Love angry."

"Logan Huntzberger, what did you do?"

"Well… I may have somewhat _unknowingly_ dated both of her roommates, Stacy Carson and Cassidy George… at the same time." He confessed reluctantly, spitting out the last part quickly.

"Figures." She snorted knowingly.

"And Stacy and Cassidy may have gotten into a few _minor_ fights over me."

"Minor?"

"Okay, maybe major. According to Marissa, things got so bad at their dorm with the constant yelling and catfights, it was practically unbearable and she considered moving out or switching roommates…" Marissa had certainly painted a bad picture for him, telling him that her friends had turned their dorm into a virtual war zone filled with continuous yelling, flying objects and vicious pranks. He felt a little bad that he caused so much chaos for Marissa. It was rare that he heard the other side of his romantic mishaps.

"Looks like you were _mostly_ at fault."

"I am not! How was I supposed to know Stacy and Cassidy were roommates? They both came onto me and I went out with each of them only twice. It's not my fault they became too attached and thought they shared more with me."

"Great defense."

"Hey, girls know my reputation, they know not to expect long-term commitment from me. I'm not that type of guy. I don't do exclusive relationships, everyone knows that."

"Of course, you're notorious. And completely innocent because you come with the disclaimer that you don't do commitment." She sarcastically retorted.

"Exactly."

Rory groaned, she supposed it was ineffectual to convince Logan that he couldn't avoid blame by hiding behind his Lothario reputation. At least he was making an attempt to become less shallow with her help in choosing dates. "So how did the "date" with Marissa end?"

"Let's see, she called me an 'asshole' among other explicit unmentionables and I ducked a few more of her swings. Her vicious tendencies attracted the attention of her friends who assumed Marissa had too much to drink. They decided it was best if she left, much to my relief."

"Okay, aside from _that_… what did you think of Marissa?"

"You mean aside from her bitter diatribe against me and her attempt to knock me out with her handbag? Oh, she was just great."

"Be serious."

"Fine, _if_ I overlook everything that happened after you left me alone with her, then I guess she was nice and pretty, but there's really nothing there, Ace. No chemistry, no interest of any sort. Plus, I got the general sense that she hates my guts or maybe all males for that matter."

"So that was a failure… I really thought I picked out a good candidate and I thought I checked to see if her roommates were former conquests of yours." Rory sighed, somewhat disappointed that her first attempt was a complete flop. Marissa seemed like a perfect fit in her mind. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry the setup with Marissa didn't work out. I feel so bad. As your friend, I should have done better research. I'll be more thorough next time, maybe get the girl's psychological profile."

"Right, next time…" He cringed at her remark. Mostly because of her persistence in setting him up with someone (he hoped she would give up considering his date with Marissa was a catastrophe) and partly because of her increasing and liberal use of the word 'friend' when it came to him. "So, what happened to you last night? I was hoping you would swoop in and save me from Marissa the Maniac, but you were gone…"

"I played one of Finn's drinking games, but decided to leave with a friend. I was getting kind of tired." Rory explained, leaving out particular details.

"Who was the friend?"

"Umm, Ethan Kincaid. He's in my Romantic Poetry class and we sometimes study together." She replied with inexplicable hesitance.

"Oh, how nice." He tried not to appear nonplussed by her revelation even as she was giving him a funny look.

"He _is_ nice." She burrowed back under her covers and allowed an easy silence to fall over them. Rory yawned and seemed to notice for the first time that Logan seemed a little too comfortable stretched out next to her. He had his head propped up on his arms and his eyes were closed concealing his hazel eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that he was the first guy to be in her bed since Dean. And his closeness and seeming comfort level with her was unnerving her to no end. "What are you still doing on my bed, Huntzberger?"

He blinked open his eyes and smiled captivatingly up at her. "Why I was invited of course."

"No, you snuck in here and ambushed me. How did you get in anyway?" The thought suddenly occurred to her. She had been too distracted with him telling her about the set-up that she hadn't questioned his presence in her room.

"I have my ways."

"That is disturbing and wrong in so many ways. You know you can leave anytime now…"

"I don't think so, Ace, you have a mighty comfortable bed." She glowered at him as he snuggled in.

"Go away, get your own bed."

"Hmm, my bed's also comfortable, you should come try it out sometime."

"Please don't tell me that line has actually worked."

"Fine, I won't." He grinned wickedly and she couldn't help but smile back, only briefly because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of amusing her.

"You're nauseating." She could feel his smugness roll over her in waves. "Stop smirking, it's annoying."

"How do you know what I'm doing? You aren't even looking at me."

"I can sense your arrogance from here."

"Are you always this pleasant when you first wake up?"

"You certainly will never find out. Are you always this exasperating?"

"It's part of my wonderful, enchanting personality along with my striking good looks." She rolled her eyes and thought of a way to bring him down a notch. She mustered up all her strength and shoved him over the side of the bed. He landed on her floor with a thump and a loud groan. "Damn it, Ace. What's with the physical abuse? I got enough of that last night from Marissa."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" Rory scooted to the edge to look at him and tried to suppress a grin. "Sorry, my bed's invite only."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"There's not going to be a next time."

"We'll see. Ow, I think I might have pulled something…" He gave her a pouty pained look and held up his hand. "Now how about some help? It's the least you can do."

She looked at him doubtfully, not fully trusting his guileless expression. She grumbled a bit, but felt guilty that she might have hurt him, so she reached down her hand to pull him up. He smirked triumphantly and yanked her down. Unceremoniously, she landed on top of him, hands bracing her against his chest. "Jerk."

"Not so mighty anymore, are we?" He chuckled, holding her flush against him so they were nose to nose. They engaged in an unwavering challenge, neither one wanting to back down first.

"Oh god, don't tell me this is what it looks like…" Both of them looked towards the doorway, where Paris was standing with an expression of utter revulsion.

"Paris, it's not what you're thinking, you see…" Rory tried to roll off of Logan, but he held her in place with a lazy, goading grin. She could only guess what Paris assumed had been happening in her absence. The scene they presented probably appeared very incriminating, as if they were caught mid-rendezvous. One of Logan's hands was grasping her bare hip where her T-shirt had ridden up and his other was trapping her left hand to his chest. Their legs were entangled and she knew her face was likely a blushing pink.

Paris held up her hand and gladly averted her gaze. "Save it, unless one of you is trying out for the wrestling team, there really is no good explanation, or at least one that I want to waste thirty seconds of my life listening to… I only came back to retrieve my notes on Kabbalah. I heard loud noises and thought Rory was being attacked by a filthy reprobate, turned out I wasn't far off the mark."

"Aww Paris, I'm hurt you think so lowly of me."

"Don't be so surprised, Huntzberger. It would really alleviate my gag reflex if you could take your grubby paws off my roommate."

"Jealous?"

Paris laughed in an abnormally laidback manner. "Hardly. Narcissistic immature playboys who've been around the block too many times aren't my taste." She glared at Rory who looked like she might object to that claim by bringing up a certain blond troublemaker from Chilton. "And if I _were_ jealous, that would imply I feel some attraction towards you. Now while I can admit you're not the most hideous male, you aren't all that appealing to me either."

"Ouch, she got you there." Rory smiled triumphantly as Logan – properly censured from Paris' rant - finally released her, allowing her to clamber to her feet.

He followed suit under Paris' vigilant scrutiny, feeling very much like he had been caught with a girl by her parents. "Well I think I should…"

"Leave?" Paris interjected. "I also think that's a capital idea, Huntzberger. I'm sure I'll see you skulking around campus."

Logan only smiled, unfazed by Paris' prickly disposition. "Certainly, Paris. Say 'hi' to Doyle for me. And Rory, same place, same time tomorrow?"

Rory threw an irritated glare at him and Logan was out of her room before she could have the last word.

Only after Paris heard the common room door close did she start in on Rory. "So, what did Bee Gee Boy have to see you about? Don't tell me he finally got the balls to stop making googly-eyes at you and make an actual move? He never really struck me as the gutless type, but you never know."

Rory only paused briefly before continuing her morning wake-up routine, gathering fresh clothes to take a shower. "We're only friends, Paris."

Paris was all too familiar with Rory's oblivious denials. "Right and I'm _not_ sleeping with our editor."

Rory grimaced slightly at the mention of Paris and Doyle having sexual relations, but chose not to dwell on it. Doyle hung around their dorm enough to provide her with constant reminders of Paris' relationship with him. "Logan and I are only friends. He came over to discuss the date I set up for him last night." She headed into the common room with a laughing Paris on her heels.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" Paris asked with tears in her eyes. She was doubled over with laughter on the couch and it only served to exasperate an already defensive Rory.

"I'm so glad I could provide you with your morning entertainment, Paris. But yes, I set Logan up with a girl. He came over this morning to tell me how it went. That's all."

"There's something absurd about this, you know that right? Firstly, why would Logan, who is by all accounts a successful womanizer, be in need of your assistance in the dating department?"

"I suppose he's not in need, Paris. I suggested I help him find girls of worthier character and he agreed. Maybe he wants to change his habits, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it. The next ridiculous thing is that you're both completely fooling yourselves with this matchmaking ruse." Paris sighed impatiently at Rory's clueless expression; clearly she was going to have to elaborate. "You say you're just friends with Huntzberger, while it's apparent to anyone with eyes that you two are embroiled in a stupidly overcomplicated mating ritual. As much as I loathe admitting it – because Huntzberger's a privileged, self-important ass - he has something with you. Call it chemistry, sexual tension, whatever… your relationship with him is in no way platonic."

Rory could only stare at Paris slack-jawed, a little annoyed with her insinuations. "Paris…"

Paris stopped the denial she knew was inevitable. "Really Rory, you should get a clue. You have all these guys who you regard as friends, but believe me when I say friendship is the farthest thing from their minds."

"That's ludicrous. I have guys that are _strictly_ friends…" She began indignantly.

Paris cut her off yet again. "Who? Marty? That boy's been invisible ever since you started hanging out with Huntzberger and his band of merry men. Why is that? Probably because he likes you and can't stand that you have a fondness for the arrogant blond playboy. Any other guys? And please don't say Ethan Kincaid… Although your prof's tough, with all the effort Ethan puts into the class, I half expect him to be a modern Wordsworth. Trust me when I say no guy willingly spends three nights of his week studying romantic poetry."

"I wasn't going to say Ethan! Besides I can't say that I'm just friends with him. He asked me out last night and I said yes." Rory defiantly answered. She was growing more upset with Paris' caustic and blasé dissection of the relationships in her life.

Paris snorted. "Fine, so you were actually on top of that one. That's actually a big surprise by the way, I have to give Ethan credit… he has more backbone than I thought. Any other guy friends?"

"Finn and Colin."

"Stop being so naïve, they're best friends with Logan who appears to have a romantic interest in you. Finn and Colin wouldn't make a move on you unless they were disloyal dolts and surprisingly, they aren't. And what about _Logan_? He definitely doesn't need your help to find girls to date. For some inexplicable reason he has a bevy of admirers willing to be bedded and dismissed by him. Now why would a guy like Logan submit to your matchmaking? Huh, let me think… hmm, oh, maybe he likes you! Now, since I know you don't have any concrete arguments to dispute my logic and frankly I'm feeling rather redundant, I'm just going to tell you this straight.

"I could go into all those _When Harry Met Sally _reasons about why men and women can't be just friends, but I know you saw that film three hundred times already. I'll put this in terms you can understand…you are not _just _friends with Marty and you are not _just_ friends with Logan Huntzberger. That guy does not have girl friends, except for females he has known since the crèche. For some inane reason, you are blinding yourself to this fact. I don't know what's specifically wrong with Logan – and there probably are a lot of things - but he seems to be deluding himself also. My suggestion is that you take off your rose-tinted glasses and deal with your supposed _friends_ before it all blows up in your face." Paris picked up her books from the table and made to leave; satisfied she had finally voiced her opinion. It was tiring to constantly be the purveyor of sane judgment with Rory. For all of Rory's intelligence and book smarts, she was completely lacking in emotional acumen. "Now that I've given you my two cents, I have to get to the newspaper. Doyle is already acting like an anal prat about deadline and it's weeks away."

Rory sighed as the door closed, leaving her feeling alone and overwhelmed. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be glad for Paris' unwelcome attack on her friendships. Actually, she wasn't glad at all because Paris was wrong. Very wrong. Damn it! Why couldn't people just believe a guy and a girl could be friends? Feeling a little better she stated to reassure herself. She was just friends with Marty. She was just friends with Logan. That was all there was between her and him. Friendship. Even if there was more between her and Logan – which there definitely _wasn't_ - in a few days she had a date with Ethan, meaning Paris' arguments were worthless.

* * *

A/N: I was going to put in a few more scenes. One of Steph, Colin and Finn plotting to get Rory and Logan together, but then this chapter would have become enormously long. Longer than the last chapter and I wanted to get this one out because it's been over a month since my last update. So this chapter's a filler with Paris' much-needed perspective unleashed on Rory, though she's still as clueless as ever.

Next Chapter: Steph/Colin/Finn meddling, a coffee date for Logan and one of Rory's choices and Logan seeing Ethan with Rory.


End file.
